


New Beginnings

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah wakes to the start of a new chapter in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodosweetstuff/gifts).



> Happy Birthday frodosweetstuff! You do so much for fandom and I'm happy to call you a friend. I hope you have a lovely day full of sunshine, joy and everything you could wish for. Here is a little hobble for you:

Elijah opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to adjust his focus. He began to smile slowly as he looked at his lover, cuddled against his side, still sleeping in his embrace. Sean's face, relaxed in sleep, was something Elijah had seen countless times before. So many times, in fact, that he had that beloved face committed to memory. But, still, there was something different today. Today, Elijah's eyes could travel down Sean's arm to where his hand rested warmly on Elijah's hip and he could see the glitter of gold on Sean’s finger. Today was the first day that they would awaken as Sean and Elijah Astin-Wood. 

fin


End file.
